forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Year of the Harbinger
"Since launch we’ve added 10 new heroes, 2 new game modes, tons of events, and we’re just getting started. Welcome to the Year of the Harbinger. " Year of the Harbinger is the third year of For Honor and refers to all changes and new heroes that will be brought about in 2019, during Seasons 9-12. The Year of the Harbinger will introduce a new hero each season, starting with a Knight Hero in Season 9, together with new maps and extensive Hero reworks. Unlike previous Seasons, the new Heroes will be introduced based on the events that have happened during the Faction War. Other changes such as Hero balance, bug fixes and quality of life touch-ups are to be expected. Overview Many years have passed since the death of Apollyon and the fall of the Blackstone Legion, but the eruption of Mount Ignis has sent shockwaves across the land. There have been rumors of a new Cataclysm looming on the horizon. Now, four new warriors are rising amidst this chaos, eager to join the fight. Breaking away from the pattern of the previous seasons that introduced at least two new Heroes or a handful of reworks, this year spells a set of Seasons where one Hero is introduced, together with some Hero changes or reworks. The Year of the Harbinger introduces a new Heavy Hero for each faction, with the exception of Zhanhu who is a Hybrid Hero. Features Each season will introduce one Hero, one map and a handful of Hero reworks/changes. There will also be a mid-season Event dedicated to the new Hero each Season. New Heroes, Maps & Mid-Season Events * Black Prior at the Harbor of Lake Eitrivanen during the Black Prior's Riposte ** Knights - Season 9: Vortiger * Hitokiri at the Haunted Canopies of Kaidan during the Shadows of the Hitokiri ** Samurai - Season 10: Sakura * Jormungandr at the Mythic Storr Stronghold during the Wrath of the Jormungandr ** Vikings - Season 11: Hulda * Zhanhu at the Formidable Qiang Pass during the Zhanhu's Gambit ** Wu Lin - Season 12: Sun Da Hero Reworks and Changes *Season 9: Vortiger **Shugoki (rework): Dedicated rework that gave the Hero the ability to initiate combat better, more mix-up options and consistent trading power: ***Reworked Uninterruptable Stance: Now applies Uninterruptable to the start-up of most moves ***Demon's Embrace now cannot be performed from neutral; has to be performed as a soft-feint for Heavies or after throwing someone ****Demon's Embrace now has lower damage and heal, but does not consume health if it fails; also fully replenishes Stamina if successful ****Has more reliable tracking, but can now be interrupted mid-bind by both friendlies and enemies ***Chain Heavies can now also be charged to perform a Charged Heavy ****Charged Heavies can be feinted later into their charge ****Heavy Openers are faster, with Heavy attacks overall having slightly better tracking ***Stamina consumption has been improved to be streamlined akin to all other Heroes, as not to over-punish Shugoki ***Headbutt is now not guaranteed or pushes enemies back, but can now be performed after any Opener in chains even, if previous move was blocked or missed ***Zone Attack is now one swing, is faster and links to Headbutt or Heavy Finishers ***Sprint Attack is now a top-stance attacks and links to Headbutt or Heavy Finishers ***Other quality of life changes. **Warlord (changes): Remove 1v1 power from Out of Lock combat, while emphasizing Locked combat's power more: ***Crashing Charge start-up increased; Lunge Strike is now a Light attack and follow-up moves are not guaranteed anymore ***New Light-Light and Heavy-Heavy Chains; Light Finishers are slightly faster, and Heavy attacks have had their damage buffed ***Crushing Counterstrike properties added to successful Light Attack superior blocks ***Zone Attack is undodgable ***Full Block Stance's Stamina model now streamlined (10 to enter, 5 per second of hold); no more stamina recharge delay upon leaving Stance **Peacekeeper (changes): Improve Peacekeeper's ability to deal enough damage in striking, get kills, and get executions: ***Guardbreak now can chain into Zone; Heavy also connects ***Damage for Chain Attacks and Dodge Attacks slightly increased ***Stamina cost for Deep Gouge and Dagger Cancel reduced; Stamina cost for Zone Attack is now divided between the two strikes *Season 10: Sakura **Lawbringer (Partial Rework): Changes were made to the Lawbringer's kit in order to grant them better initiation tools, along with improvements to their ability to maintain the offense, along with changing Shove to be less oppressive in elongating fights in unnecessary ways. ***"Shove after Block" removed. Other instances of Shove now cause a Light Attack reaction (guarantees a Light Attack). "Shove Mix-up after Heavy" can now be initiated even when the Heavy is blocked or missed. ***Faster attack speed across the board, along with new combo chains ***Side Lights now are enhanced, therefore not interrupted when blocked ***All Heavy Finishers are now unblockable, while Finishers across the board have slightly increased damage ***Long Arm can be interrupted ***Other quality of life changes **Raider (Partial Rework): Changes were made to the Raider's kit in order to grant them better initiation tools, along with improvements to their ability to maintain the offense, along with a few touch-ups to add clarity to their kit. ***Slightly faster Light Attacks; Second and Finisher Heavies now have Uninterruptibleproperties; new combo chains ***Heavies and Zone Attack can now be soft-feinted into guardbreak ***Damage buffed across the board ***Stampede Charge can be interrupted ***Other quality of life changes *Season 11: Hulda **Nobushi (Light Rework): We reduced her overall safeness when she is killing minions in the lane, and when she is in group fights. By making her Hidden Stance a bit more offensive, accelerating the Kick and making so that her Bleed’s stacks, we hope that she will find a bit more prowess in 1v1 scenarios. We also want to reduce Nobushi’s hard hitting moves and bring them down to more standard values. ***Bleed now stacks, but has reduced damage; bleed duration not changed. ***Dodge branches to Dodge Attack slightly later in the dodge. Sidewinder has better recovery, with all move branching from it standardized to 500ms. ***Cannot Counter Guardbreak during Hidden Stance, and Kick from Hidden Stance is now not guaranteed. Stamina regeneration not stopped for 4s after exiting Hidden Stance. ***Light Attacks have had their speed standardized to 500ms, while their damage has been overall reduced. Heavy Attacks overall have increased damage. ***Swift Recoil (and effectively Swift Retreat) removed. **Shinobi (Light Rework): Shinobi is already hard to hit, so we want to make Shinobi more vulnerable when hits happen. Pin moves have also been standardized to be vulnerable to outside attacks, following recent changes to bind maneuvers to make them less frustrating to fight against. Other small changes implemented. ***Reflex Guard standardized to be 1100ms like other Assassin Heroes (from 800ms). ***Ranged Guardbreak and Slide Tackle now do not beat Revenge Activation. ***Slide Tackle now has smaller Activation window, on top of now allowing victims to activate Revenge even when hit by Tackle. ***Lots of moves, especially the Sickle Rain pinning move, have lost their Uninterruptible Stance property. These include Backflip, Front Roll, all Kick moves ( Double Dodge, Front Roll and Deflect), Slide Tackle and Sickle Rain. **Orochi (Changes): With these changes Orochi should be a bit more powerful in 1v1 with the faster Light Attacks and Zone Attack, and be less vulnerable when going on the offense. ***Top Light Opener is slightly faster, but has less damage. Side Light Finisher and Lightning Strike (forward dodge Light) is also slightly faster. ***Top Heavy Attacks now have faster recoveries. ***Side Attacks possess better attack trajectory to hit external targets. ***Zone Attack is slightly faster and has faster recovery. **Other Notable Changes: ***Peacekeeper: Received some quality of life changes to keep pressure up, such as Stamina cost reduction and faster recovery on Deep Gouge, and faster branching for Deflect Attack. Slipping Lunge is now undodgeable. ***Valkyrie: Damage and quality of life changes to make Valkyrie more battlefield viable, on top of making her less vulnerable after a Sweep. ***Kensei: Light Attack speed standardized. Damage changes should now allow Kensei to use side Lights and Heavies in teamfights than relying on Zone Attack. ***Tiandi: Tiandi was too vulnerable in group fights due to Finisher recoveries being semi-high, so recovery improvements were implemented to make them safer. *Season 12: Sun Da **Raider (Light Rework): Much of the frustration in facing a Raider was due to the visual distraction caused by Stunning Tap. So, the stun has been completely removed, with the rest of the move kept intact to allow Raider sufficient chain options to threaten his opponent. Also, while his attacks are slow, Raider's Heavies were overtuned in damage. ***Stunning Tap renamed into Storming Tap, and now does not cause any stun or stamina damage, nor does it pause Stamina Regeneration. ***Reduced damage on Heavy Openers and Top Heavy Finisher. ***Reduced damage on Raider Fury (in-chain Zone Attack). **Hitokiri (Light Rework): The very fast appearance of Super Armor on the Hitokiri's Heavy Openers led to a lot of frustration as players were able to trade attacks easily with the Hero and enter “Mugen-Ryu” to press their advantage into even more damage. We want the Super Armor on “Mangetsu” to be harder to use for trading and come with a conscious decision on releasing to trade or continue holding to reach Unblockable and Super Armored state. Other adjustments have been made to let Hitokiri be less oppressive than desired. ***Mangetsu (Heavy Openers) are slightly slower when uncharged. Mangetsu also attain Uninterruptible properties later in the attack, causing it to only have Uninterruptible properties during the strike phase, not the charge phase. ***Slightly reduced the damage of Endless Myriad's Heavy Attacks. ***Senbonzakura's cooldown has been increased. ***Fix: The strike portion of the fully Charged ”Endless Myriad” Heavies and fully Charged Right Stance “Mangetsu” no longer are vulnerable to guardbreaks, as they should be intended. **Other Notable Changes: ***Warlord: Heavy Finishers overall have less recovery time. ***Orochi: Slight increased sprint speed. Crashing Wave is faster and has more forward momentum. ***Shaman: Slightly increased forward momentum on Heavy Openers and Bleed Attacks. Increased range on Wild Cat's Swiftness. Zone Attack's 3rd and 4th hit are now considered as Heavy Attacks than Light Attacks. ***Black Prior & Jormungandr: Mid-chain bashes (Tenebris Rising and Jotunn Farewell respectively) are slightly more delayed after a Light Opener. Seasons Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4 = Gallery Images Y3Map.jpg Y3SPass.jpg Heroes.jpg Videos For Honor- Year of the Harbinger – Year 3 Deep Dive - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor- Year 3 Season 1 – New Hero- Vortiger - Cinematic Reveal Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor- Year 3 Season 2 – New Hero, Sakura - Cinematic Reveal Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor- Year 3 Season 3 – New Hero, Hulda - Cinematic Reveal Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor Year 3 Season 4 - New Hero, Sun Da Cinematic Reveal Trailer Ubisoft NA